swastika
by planariang
Summary: Shinta mengintip kenyataan yang terselip dalam di ujung mimpi. (eventual akmd; femmidorima; part 2 update!)
1. prolog

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali untuk kepuasan semata.**

 **.** **..**

 **prolog.**

Shinta tak pernah ingin datang.

Amplop krem bertajuk undangan reuni masuk ke dalam kotak surat rumahnya. Nyonya Midorima menelepon saat Shinta hendak berangkat ke kantor, tiga map tebal berisi revisi name dan storyboard dijejalkan pada kantong kertas, dijinjing sembari menunggu bus di halte yang penuh sesak. Bertanya apakah adiknya harus mengantarkannya pada Shinta atau ia sendiri yang akan mengambilnya.

Shinta memilih tinggal terpisah dari keluarga sejak ia mendapatkan penghasilan sendiri. Kuat ingatannya tentang awal-awal hidup serba mandiri; meskipun lebih banyak duka ketimbang suka. Beragam percobaan masak yang berakhir gagal adalah yang paling terpatri. Walaupun begitu, ia sendiri heran mengapa dapurnya masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

Awal mula ia tinggal seorang diri, asupan makanan sehari-hari tak jauh dari bekal yang rutin dikirim oleh orang rumah, kotak-kotak kedap udara berisi lauk aneka ragam yang bisa tahan sampai seminggu lamanya—tersusun rapi di dalam kulkas. ("Tinggal dihangatkan saja, Kakak kalau pakai oven bisa kan?" Nyonya Midorima selalu memastikan, tahu kalau dulu sekali, Shinta pernah dua kali hampir meledakkan seisi dapur karena salah memasukkan kaleng oshiruko ke dalam oven.)

Sekarang, Shinta bangga walau cuma bisa menanak nasi dan menggoreng telur orak-arik. Paling kompleks sup bayam jagung. Kalau ada kesempatan untuk membeli makan di luar, ia tak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk bersusah payah membuat sendiri. Lebih banyak jalan praktis yang diambil Shinta ketimbang saat ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya.

Shinta memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah dan mengambil suratnya sendiri. Lebih dari dua minggu tak pulang padahal masih di kota yang sama. Shinta terjebak dengan pekerjaannya memantau komikus asuhan bila tak ingin pekerjaan melenceng dari jadwal yang seharusnya, (walau sebenarnya tak sesibuk kelihatannya, Shinta suka sekali membuat alasan). Sepulang kerja, setelah mendapatkan fiksasi storyboard dari Sakurai-sensei yang dikirim lewat faks kantor, Shinta langsung pergi ke rumahnya.

Sambutan hangat menyapanya saat pintu rumah dibuka dan ibunya memeluknya seperti tak melihat Shinta selama satu tahun. Nyonya Midorima membawanya ke ruang keluarga, duduk berhadapan lantas menanyakan kabar putri sulungnya; apakah Shinta makan dengan benar, apakah ia sehat-sehat saja, bagaimana progress pekerjaannya, dan lain-lain dan lain-lain sampai Shinta harus menginterupsi dan membawa alur pembicaraan ke arah yang berbeda. Surat, misalnya, yang menjadi destinasi mulanya ia mengunjungi rumah yang dulu ditinggali Shinta sejak ia masih belajar merangkak.

Agak kuno, pikir Shinta ketika amplop berwarna krem dengan corak timbul di pinggirannya berpindah tangan. Di saat internet dan berbagai media sosial sedang berada pada masa jayanya, di saat invitasi acara lebih banyak disebarkan secara online, entah siapa yang punya ide untuk melakukan hal macam begini. Resiko lebih tinggi; belum tentu juga yang dituju menerima suratnya.

"Kakak mau datang? Tadi mama sempet liat isi suratnya," tanya ibunya saat Shinta selesai memindai isi surat invitasi reuni alumni SMP Teiko lima angkatan. Segel amplop kalau saja Shinta sadar duluan memang sudah terbuka sejak pertama menerima surat.

"Gak tau ma," jawaban Shinta mengambang. "Shinta takutnya sibuk kalo minggu depan, deket sama deadline," tambahnya, alasan lagi, mengantisipasi protes berlebih Mama yang begitu tinggi menjunjung tali silaturahmi—walau sepertinya ia malah makin diceramahi.

"Tapi sempetin hadir kalau bisa, Kak. Udah lama gak ketemu juga sama temen-temenmu kan? Jalin komunikasi. Coba, sehari-hari kamu yang mama tahu terus aja muter di tempat itu-itu aja. Kantor, rumah, kantor, rumah. Main ke luar buat sekedar belanja baju aja kalau ditemenin mama atau adikmu si Sera baru mau."

"Aku sering ke luar juga kali ma."

"Tapi yang ada hubungannya sama kantor kan? Sama aja Kak."

Shinta memilih untuk mengalah. "Iya deh aku usahain dateng," lumayan tak ikhlas diucapkan namun memancing senyum Mama.

Mama menepuk pelan paha Shinta, "Kamu belum makan malem kan? Mama masakin kamu sayur kacang merah kesukaan kamu."

 **tobecontinue**

.

 **footnote:** apa kabar mc yang lain, hahaha ;;;;;


	2. satu

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali untuk kepuasan semata.**

 **.** **..**

 **satu.**

Shinta tak pernah suka dengan asap rokok.

Tuan Midorima adalah perokok aktif. Sehari minimal ada tiga batang yang dibakar hingga habis; masing-masing satu setelah makan, ditemani kopi hitam pekat dengan sedikit gula saat sarapan dan makan malam, Nyonya Midorima dengan senang hati membuatkan.

Dari kecil Shinta cukup agresif memperlihatkan kebenciannya pada gumpalan asap penuh nikotin yang bersirkulasi terlebih dahulu di paru-paru Ayahnya, padahal dia paling sering berkelit ini itu mengenai hampir segala hal.

 _(Tsundere; dulu Kazunari sering menggodanya seperti itu.)_

Shinta akan menyengajakan diri berbatuk ria di depan sang Ayah dengan terus mengeliminasi jarak hingga berada di sebelahnya, mengambil batang rokok yang terapit jari-jari tangan Tuan Midorima lantas dibuang setelah sebelumnya bara api di ujung benda silinder kecil tak sempurna itu padam diinjak sol sendal di belakang rumah. Tak lupa sebelumnya Shinta membasahi isi bungkusan rokok secara diam-diam, memastikan tak ada satupun yang bisa menyala dan layak dinikmati.

Tuan Midorima geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putri sulungnya dengan cengiran maklum di bibir, mata dan tangan mencari kotak kecil berisi lintingan tembakau lain, yang ditemukannya tak sesuai harapan—Shinta benar-benar niat menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjadi perokok.

Biji-biji rokok basah berakhir terbuang di tempat sampah.

Entahlah, mungkin iklan-iklan rokok yang sempat dilihat Shinta baik di dalam spanduk maupun baliho di jalan menuju sekolah adalah penyebabnya. Shinta begitu menyadari pentingnya kesehatan keluarga; cita-citanya adalah dokter, digaungkan bahkan saat dia baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Pernah; ayahnya masuk rumah sakit hingga mesti dirawat inap seminggu penuh. Kata Mama, Papa kelelahan, terlalu memporsir tubuh hingga gejala tifus menyerang. Ditambah rokok yang memperburuk keadaan. Shinta menangis sesegukan di ruang tunggu, tak mau menghampiri si Papa karena takut mengganggu. Andai saja ia bisa jadi dokter secepatnya, mungkin saja Shinta bisa terus mengawasi kondisi kesehatan Papa, juga Mama dan Sera; bukan kemudian menemukan Papa kepayahan di ranjang rumah sakit.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Mama dengan penuh melarang Papa merokok selama lebih dari dua minggu, mengingatkan tentang jadwal makan dan istirahat. Mama menjadi lebih cerewet. Kata Mama, kalau Papa berhenti merokok seterusnya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi pada dasarnya susah untuk lepas, Papa kadang-kadang mencuri-curi situasi dan kondisi untuk mencicip asap rokok. Seringnya di kantor waktu istirahat makan siang, kadang di rumah bila Mama sedang pergi ke supermarket atau arisan dengan tetangga. Karenanya, Shinta didaulat Mama sebagai pengawas Papa, yang membawa paradigma padanya mengenai buruknya asap rokok hingga ia dewasa.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Shinta menutup hidung dan mulut dengan telapak tangan saat asap rokok mendekat. Tak jarang ditunjukkan pada bos di departemen dia bekerja. Nash Gold Jr. namanya. Bukan pribumi, hanya begitu lama tinggal hingga memutuskan untuk merubah status kewarganegaraan. Terlalu nyaman tinggal di sini, ada yang bilang. Yang lain mengatakan dia sempat mengejar cinta pada seorang perempuan dengan keluarga yang orientasinya cukup buruk pada orang-orang asing sepertinya.

(Secara kebetulan, Shinta tahu dan kenal siapa perempuan yang dimaksud, yang pernah berbincang padanya dua bulan terakhir terkait hubungannya dengan si pria bertato; "Aku sebenernya biasa aja sama Abang, cuma Abah gak ngerestuin. Abang itu keturunan kumpeni, keturunan penjajah katanya. Apalagi si Abang punya tato, Abah ya makin naik pitam," ujarnya, curhat perihal lamaran bosnya yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Shinta tak begitu banyak menanggapi. Baginya yang cuma bisa lari, bukan tempatnya untuk memberikan solusi.)

Nash seenaknya merokok di dalam ruangan. Pura-pura lupa kalau ruang kerja tim-nya adalah ruangan ber-AC. Setiap ingin menyerahkan laporan atau dokumen atau apapun saat dia memanggil Shinta, wanita berambut hijau sepunggung ini akan dengan sangat jelas—kadang membuat Nash jengah—menjaga jarak hingga bosnya mesti menegur Shinta untuk datang mendekat. Mematikan rokok yang baru dihisap empat kali ke dalam asbak. Mengerti.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke rapat redaksi Senin depan, kemungkinan besar oneshot ini bisa lulus untuk isu bulan depan. Aku sebenarnya melihat potensi untuk dibuat series, lihat saja bagaimana kau mempresentasikannya nanti, keputusan mereka ada di pundakmu. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi komikusnya, kau juga perlu mendiskusikan ini dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu."

Biasanya, setelah Shinta kembali, Nash akan mengambil rokok yang baru dan menyalakannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti pada pematik api dengan rokok yang sudah terselip di bibir saat Shinta kembali berbalik ke arahnya dan bersuara;

"Pak, Jum'at besok setelah istirahat siang, saya izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Ada acara yang ingin saya datangi."

"Oh ..." Nash menurunkan pematik api, "Reuni SMP Teikou? Tetsuya juga memberitahuku kalau ia akan datang ke acara itu. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu besok lebih cepat."

"Baik, Pak."

.

Aula penuh sesak, orang-orang bergerombol membentuk kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Kebanyakan berkumpul dengan mantan teman sekelas dan seangkatan, klub dan organisasi menyusul belakangan.

Shinta merasa tak nyaman. Bukan maunya ia berada di sini, sekarang. Namun mengingat pesan Mama, rasanya ia akan benar-benar menyesal bila langsung hengkang di menit kesepuluh ia melewati gerbang Teiko.

Yang mesti disapa rajin menyapa terlebih dahulu. Cipika-cipiki, jabat tangan, pipi saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, tak jarang pelukan. Pertanyaan seperti "Duh, kamu makin tinggi aja Shin. Masih suka ngikutin Oha Asa?" atau "Sekarang kerja di mana, ngapain aja?" adalah yang tersering dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia sampai malas membuka bibir lagi.

Dengan dalih mengambil minuman, Shinta melipir ke pinggir, melepaskan diri dari keramaian. Dipilihnya tempat yang lumayan sepi. Ia menghela napas panjang, punggungnya disenderkan pada tembok di belakang.

Ada asap rokok yang lewat di depan muka, menggelitik indra penciumannya. Shinta refleks menoleh ke arah sumber bencana.

"A-Akashi?"

Yang sedang asyik mencucuh rokok dengan tangan satunya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shinta. "Oh, Shinta? Sudah lama tidak bertemu," balasnya tak berminat. Seijuurou sama-sama menyender di tembok.

Rokok filter yang dicucuhnya sisa satu per tiga. Sebentar lagi habis dan Shinta yakin pria di sampingnya akan mengambil batang lain. Refleks ia membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar.

"Ah ya, kau tak suka asap rokok. Maaf, tapi aku masih ingin menikmatinya."

"Itu ... terserahmu saja," respon Shinta. Kacamata yang sedikit melorot dinaikkan, lumayan ditekan.

Shinta mencuri lirik sedikit-sedikit, agak tak nyaman menemukan Akashi Seijuurou merokok setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu; Seijuurou yang dikenalnya bukan tipikal orang yang secara sadar membiarkan kesehatan tubuhnya tergerus. Dari caranya menghisap dan menghembuskan asap hasil pembakaran lintingan tembakau itu, terlihat sekali seperti ia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, seperti cara ayahnya merokok, begitu terbiasa.

Dan sepertinya tidak sopan bila ia bertanya sejak kapan Seijuurou mulai merokok.

"Kudengar kau gagal menjadi dokter." Shinta tertohok. Pertanyaan Seijuurou bahkan lebih dari tak sopan.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi," diberikan karena ia tak mau pembahasan mengenai kenapa-kamu-berhenti-dari-cita-citamu-yang-selalu-kamu-banggakan-waktu-sekolah-dulu diperpanjang, lebih mudah mengarahkannya pada obrolan lain, atau diam sama sekali.

"Hm, jadi apa kalau begitu?"

"Editor. Editor komik."

Benar saja. Setelah rokok di jarinya sudah tak layak hisap, Seijuurou mengambil batang lain. "Betah?"

"Aku tak akan bertahan bila aku tidak betah. Pekerjaannya lumayan menyenangkan," jeda sebentar, tak mau Seijuurou mengambil alih kalimat selanjutnya, "Kalau kau sendiri, Akashi?"

Bunyi _ctak_ dari pematik yang ditutup, Seijuurou menghisap dua-tiga kali. Kepulan asap lebih tebal keluar dari mulut. " _Site engineering_."

Lipatan di antara kedua alis Shinta, "Tidak meneruskan perusahaan keluarga?"

"Akulah yang memilih jalanku, Shinta. Tak ada yang berhak mengaturnya bahkan Ayahku sendiri."

 **tbc**

.

 **footnote:** tiap chapternya emang sengaja pendek, jangan berharap panjang ya, kecuali kalo saya lagi super rajin /tsah. dan kayaknya ini mendekati Indonesia!au jadi ya ... :'''')

terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca/favorit/review di prolog :')


	3. dua

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali untuk kepuasan semata.**

 **.** **..**

 **dua.**

Seijuurou tak pernah berniat meneruskan usaha keluarga sejak awal.

Kuisioner karir dan pilihan perguruan tinggi dikumpulkan Seijuurou tanpa terisi satupun, hanya dibubuhi nama dan asal kelas di pojok kiri atas sesuai instruksi guru konseling. Mengundang reaksi tak biasa hampir semua orang di ruang guru. Juga teman-teman di kelasnya yang merembet sampai satu sekolah.

Akashi Seijuurou, dengan prestasi gemilang tanpa cela dan mantan pemegang posisi tertinggi organisasi siswa intra sekolah—baik SMP maupun SMA—menyatakan perang pada masa depan.

Tak perlu waktu sehari untuknya dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Shirogane Eiji mempersilahkannya duduk di depan meja kerjanya setelah ia selesai memeriksa berkas pendaftaran PTS siswa lain. Ia memindai tumpukan lembaran kuisioner siswa, mencari milik Seijuurou. Lembaran yang ditemukannya semenit kemudian disimpan di depan meja, menghadap Seijuurou.

"Saya kira kamu membuat kesalahan, Akashi," Eiji menghela napas, "Kamu belum mengisi kuisioner dengan benar."

"Saya memang membiarkannya kosong, Pak," balas Seijuurou mantap.

"Kamu tak berniat kuliah memangnya? Bagaimana dengan jurusan Manajemen Bisnis yang pernah kita diskusikan bersama Ayahmu?"

Mata Seijuurou mencuri lirik pamflet dari berbagai perguruan tinggi di bagian pojok meja guru konselingnya. "Saya tidak akan mengambilnya, Pak."

"Sudah kaubicarakan dengan Ayahmu?" Eiji menyadari arah mata Seijuurou, ada kilat penasaran di manik merahnya.

"Beliau tak akan senang," intonasinya turun, "Tapi sayalah yang menjalaninya, Pak. Bukan Ayah saya."

Eiji berdeham. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak, berpikir; baginya yang berada di posisi penyokong sukses para murid , perlu untuknya mengenal pola pikir anak muda—terutama Seijuurou yang berada pada usia pencarian jati diri.

Ada lirikan lain ke pojok mejanya yang tertangkap Eiji. "Kalau kamu tak jadi memilih Manajemen Bisnis, Akashi, jurusan apa yang kamu minati?"

"Sejujurnya, ... saya belum punya pilihan, Pak."

"Benarkah?" Alis si guru konseling naik satu. Lantas ia mengambil beberapa pamflet, acak antara universitas dan sekolah tinggi, membeberkannya di depan si murid tingkat akhir setelah sebelumnya mengamankan kuisioner milik Seijuurou. "Dengan prestasimu, saya yakin kamu mampu masuk ke mana saja yang kamu inginkan."

Satu pamflet menarik minat. Seijuurou menarik kertas itu untuk dibawa mendekat padanya.

"Kamu tertarik dengan sekolah teknik?"

"Saya dengar pekerjaannya nanti menjanjikan, Pak."

Sudut bibir Eiji berkedut sedikit. "Apakah yang kamu cari adalah pekerjaan, Akashi?"

"Pada kenyataannya, kami murid kelas tiga mengejar perguruan tinggi demi sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Bapak tahu sendiri seperti apa pekerjaan yang didapat dengan mengandalkan ijazah SMA di zaman sekarang. Paling mentok jadi kasir minimarket yang menjamur hampir di tiap sudut jalan."

Eiji tertawa. Muridnya punya selera humor yang bagus meskipun wajahnya tak berekspresi ketika mengatakannya. Remaja tanggung di hadapannya punya _poker face_ yang bagus. Kalau Seijuurou benar-benar masuk ke ranah bisnis, bisa jadi rajanya dia.

"Kalau kamu memang tertarik dengan sekolah teknik, saya punya beberapa rekomendasi. Tapi saya harap kamu bisa membicarakannya dengan Ayahmu terlebih dahulu."

.

Sejak kecil, Seijuurou sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang jenius—atau memang ia dipaksa menjadi sempurna, sesuai keinginan orang tua. Hampir tak ada waktu luang di jam-jam kosongnya. Les ini, latihan itu. Semua diarahkan oleh sang Ayah.

Dulu, Seijuurou sering mengeluh pada Ibunya. _Ayah jahat,_ ucapnya disela-sela tangis sesegukan. _Seijuurou capek belajar terus, Bu. Seijuurou pengen main kayak temen yang lain. Seijuurou pengen main petak umpet, pengen main boyboyan, pengen main basket di lapang deket kantor kelurahan bareng anak kompleks._

 _Ayah nggak jahat, Seijuurou sayang._ Sambil berbicara, Akashi Shiori mengelus kepala putra semata wayangnya. Meskipun ingin ia juga membiarkan Seijuurou bermain bersama teman sebayanya, ia tak bisa sesukanya memutuskan. Ada Masaomi yang keputusannya sulit sekali dibantah. _Justru Ayah cinta banget sama kamu makanya dia ingin kamu tumbuh jadi anak yang serba bisa._

Seijuurou kecil tak pernah bisa menolak, hanya keluhan yang dilayangkan pada makhluk paling pengertian di rumah bertingkat tiga milik keluarganya; Ibunda tercinta, yang kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri dan membuat mati hatinya. Seijuurou memang tak pernah lagi mengeluh setelah itu. Ia menerima segala yang dijejalkan paksa Ayahnya—bukan hanya menerima, tapi memanfaatkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Belajar lebih giat hingga tak pernah ada yang berhasil menggesernya dari posisi primal. Biarlah ia terus disetir Ayahnya, namun kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya pun bisa memberontak suatu waktu.

 _Ada saatnya. Ada saat yang tepat._

Di penghujung kelas tiga SMA, Seijuurou pikir inilah saat yang tepat.

.

 _Kaukira kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu tanpa uang?_

 _Ayah ... apa Ayah tak pernah mendengar istilah beasiswa? Lagipula dengan segala ilmu yang Ayah jejalkan kepadaku dari kecil, cukup mudah membawaku meraih banyak beasiswa. Dan jangan kira uang dan koneksi Ayah bisa membuatku menyerah kalau-kalau Ayah ingin memblacklist anakmu tercinta ini dari perguruan tinggi impiannya. Aku masih bisa bekerja, menyambung hidup dengan menjadi kasir minimarket—misalnya? Yang jelas aku tak ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan besar Ayah. Aku benci bisnis. Aku ingin jadi yang lain, Yah. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri—Seijuurou. Bukan seseorang yang berada di bawah bayang-bayang nama besar Akashi._

 _._

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, pekerjaannya sekarang juga tetap tak bisa dilepaskan dari yang namanya bisnis—terutama saat ia mencoba menjadi konsultan di awal tahun pertamanya bekerja setelah mendapat gelar sarjana.

Keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana longgar dan handuk kecil mengait di leher bekas mengeringkan rambut. Alih-alih menyambar baju, Seijuurou memilih untuk menyalakan rokok. Ia terlentang di kasur, tangan yang tak mengapit lintingan tembakau dijadikan bantalan kepala. Netra merah menerawang langit-langit kamar. Asap residu dihembuskan sekenanya.

Undangan reuni tergeletak di atas nakas dekat lampu tidur yang menyala redup. Surat itu dimasukan lewat celah pintu apartemennya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, terlihat dari lapisan debu yang nampak pada bagian amplop yang tak menyentuh lantai. Kalau saja Seijuurou tak memutuskan pulang hari ini—pekerjaannya membuat tempat proyek menjadi rumah keduanya—ia tak akan pernah tahu angkatannya mengadakan acara reuni, bahkan tak akan datang sama sekali.

.

"Kau sama, tapi tak serupa," jeda, "ada yang berbeda darimu." Seijuurou menoleh, abu rokok yang menggantung di ujung jatuh dan terbang dipermainkan udara.

Asap rokok tak menyadarkan Shinta lebih cepat. Style fesyen yang dipilih Seijuurou rasanya begitu jomplang dari ekspektasi Shinta, ia seperti melihat orang yang berbeda. Pakaian yang akan dikenakan Seijuurou cenderung formal dan sopan; jas, kemeja, dasi, celana bahan—khas orang-orang kantoran berdompet tebal. Bukan jeans belel yang robek di bagian lutut dan kaos dan jaket kulit, ditambah sepatu gunung bersol tebal.

Seijuurou tergelak. Shinta bukan pembuka obrolan yang bagus sejak dulu. Atau mungkin atmosfer canggung yang sejenak melingkupi keduanya jadi membuatnya begitu.

(Selalu orang lain yang terlebih dahulu berbasa-basi pada Shinta. Seperti Kazunari yang merecoki saban hari. Absennya ia di keseharian Shinta kini membuat dunianya jadi lumayan sepi. Shinta memilih untuk mengisi kekosongan dengan sibuk berkegiatan, kalau bisa yang tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga untuk berinteraksi dengan orang banyak; membaca buku, menonton film, me-review name maupun storyboard. Apapun asalkan itu semua bisa membuatnya sibuk.)

Meskipun begitu, Shinta adalah teman berdebat yang asyik—terutama debat kusir. Menyenangkan melihat kulit wajahnya yang putih terdiaspor rona merah bila kalah.

"Aku masih Akashi Seijuurou, Shinta. Ketua OSIS SMP Teiko dua periode, juara umum enam kali berturut-turut, kapten tim basket—"

"Kau terlalu banyak membanggakan sesuatu." Rasanya senang ketika bisa memotong ucapan Seijuurou. Hanya saja lelaki di sampingnya sama sekali tak tersinggung. Senyum lebar malah muncul di wajahnya.

"Tidakkah itu semua memang sepantasnya dibanggakan? Anggap saja kejayaan masa lalu," ujar Seijuurou santai. Puntung rokok yang tak layak hisap lagi ia buang ke lantai, kemudian digilas hingga ujungnya tak lagi merah.

"Lantas sekarang kau bobrok, begitu?"

"Oh, aku haus. Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu dari meja parasmanan?"

 _Oh, begitukah cara Akashi Seijuurou memotong pembicaraan? Elegan sekali,_ kunyam Shinta. Mukanya masam. Tangan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah, menghalau kabut tipis yang terancam masuk ke dalam rongga pernapasan sisa hembusan terakhir. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Tapi Seijuurou kembali dengan segelas air limun dan beberapa potong kue dalam piring kertas. Menyerahkannya pada Shinta.

"Aku tidak memintanya." Dua tangan Seijuurou yang penuh dengan gelas limun dan piring kertas terulur tak sabar di depan Shinta. Delikan matanya seolah menyuruh Shinta agar cepat membebaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu pegang saja. Tanganku bakalan penuh."

"Mau merokok lagi?" Terpaksa—Shinta terpaksa mengambil alih gelas dan piring kertas. Merutuk dalam hati saat Seijuurou mengambil kotak rokok dan menyelipkannya satu di belahan bibir yang kehitaman. Harusnya dia tak mengambilnya, harusnya begitu supaya tak ada lagi asap yang mencemari oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Aku belum puas." Seijuurou menyulut batang sigaret baru. "Dan makanlah segigit-dua gigit, tak akan menyakitkan. Badanmu kurus kering begitu sehari-hari makan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Shinta mencebik. Ia tak minta diperhatikan, apalagi oleh orang macam Seijuurou.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Masih saja keras kepala, Shinta."

"Kau juga sama."

"Tapi berbeda, tadi kau bilang begitu," Seijuurou mengambil jeda, menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Menikmati sensasi rongga parunya yang penuh polutan. "Nah, apa yang berbeda dariku, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Kau merokok." Tak perlu waktu untuk Shinta memikirkan jawabannya.

"Hmm, terus?"

"Kau makin seenaknya." Gelas limun dan kue-kue kecil di tangannya sekarang adalah buktinya.

"Hm-mm." Anggukan mantap. Walau kejam, itu memang kenyataan.

"Kau tetap lebih pendek dariku."

Seijuurou tersedak asap rokok. Shinta diam-diam tersenyum melihat Seijuurou terbatuk. Air limun yang belum dicicipinya sama sekali disodorkan pada si rambut merah. Diteguk hingga sisa setengah.

"Itu tidak masuk konteks," protes Seijuurou. Dari zaman pubertas, permasalahan tinggi badan selalu menjadi topik yang paling sensitif untuknya. Padahal ia bermain basket (dan masih sampai sekarang, jika ada waktu luang di sela-sela pekerjaannya yang menyita banyak perhatian). Namun sayang, genotip turunan Ibunya terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan.

"Aku sakit hati, kau tahu," tambah Seijuurou diantara deham-deham yang dikeluarkan sengaja. Tenggorokannya masih gatal. "Mungkin jatah tinggi badan kita tertukar saat dicatatkan pada buku takdir."

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Akashi." Shinta menjegil tak suka.

"Aku bukan dewa, Shinta. Aku manusia yang juga punya kekurangan."

"Aku kira kau menganggap dirimu sendiri tuhan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Nona Editor? Kenapa kau gagal menjadi dokter?"

Topik yang paling dihindari Shinta dibawa lagi ke permukaan. Ingin rasanya ia menempeleng muka si rambut merah. Atau pergi dari sana dan memutus obrolan mereka. Shinta tak pernah suka membicarakan alasan kegagalannya menjadi seorang dokter, terlalu idiot untuk orang seukuran dirinya. Pendidikannya bahkan tak pernah ia ikuti sampai selesai. Namun Shinta punya hak yang sama untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti mudahnya Seijuurou membelokkan setir.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi site engineering dan tak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?"

Decak sebal Seijuurou perlihatkan. "Aku mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu."

"Kau mengalihkan topik."

"Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kenapa kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Jawabanmu yang masih saja seenaknya tidaklah cukup."

"Ini tak akan pernah selesai."

"Siapa yang mulai duluan."

Hening. Senyap dadakan yang meringsek masuk di antara mereka membuat keduanya tak nyaman. Sibuk sendiri-sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing; Seijuurou dengan rokoknya dan pegangan Shinta pada piring kertas yang hampir melorot. Satu potong kue keju jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai.

"Aku tak pernah ingin membahasnya Akashi. Kehidupanku yang sekarang sudah terlanjur tentram, hanya membuka luka lama kalau aku mengungkitnya lagi."

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **footnote:** banyak kata yang diulang, pasti sadar soalnya pembendaharaan katanya gitu-gitu aja  
 **footnote2:** ini lebih dari 1.5kplus samhaw saya senang (lupakan aja isi ceritanya yang asdfghjkl)  
 **footnote3:** jangan pernah nanya inti cerita ini maksudnya apa soalnya saya masih denial  
 **footnote4:** kalo ada typo bilang-bilang ya mata ini siwer butuh diperiksa ;u;  
 **footnote5:** terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
